Midnight Chat Party
by The Freaky Nimfs
Summary: Celia en Free hebben elkaar een maand niet gezien, en hebben hun fantasie op de loop laten gaan op msn. Harry Potter met PotC mix, pure nonsens, maar wel leuk. oneshot, R&R, please.


Lang leve het internet!

Free en Celia hebben elkaar bijna een maand niet gezien, en niemand kon er hun van weerhouden om van elf uur tot één uur vijfenveertig 's nachts op de computer te zitten. Hun fantasie sloeg weer op hol.

Lees hier het resultaat.

* * *

Celia en Free verveelden zich. Ze hadden niets te doen, en zaten dan ook te nietsen.

'Zin om nog eens een tijdrijs te maken?' vroeg Free plots, en ze stak haar hand uit met een reuze Tijdverdrijver in. Celia nam de Tijdverdrijver grijnzend aan en vroeg zich af waar ze nou weer zouden terecht komen.

Aangekomen draait Free zich rond en loopt op harde ondergrond en dreadloks. 'Oeps!'

Celia kijkt verbaasd. 'Waarom landen wij op een boot, dat het hoofd van Jack heeft?'

Free krijgt ook door dat de boot een mega-Jack hoofd is en begint hysterisch rondjes te rennen.

Het mega-Jack hoofd houdt blijkbaar niet van lawaai, want begint te zingen om boven het gegil uit te komen Free en Celia kijken naar elkaar met blik die duidelijk zegt: What the fuck?

Celia en Free kijken dan naar Jack, die ineens is gestopt met zingen. De reden? Hij heeft ontdekt dat de zee van rum is.

Celia en Free, zo geobsedeerd en echte Pirates dat het zijn, springen in de rum-zee en zwemmen al drinkend rond het Jack-hoofd, die niet blij is omdat de rum niet meer alleen van hem is. Jack-hoofd begint kwaad te schelden omdat zijn rum wordt gekaapt en Free en Celia schelden kwaad, maar met een grote lach, terug.

Jack-hoofd heeft gezien dat er een reuze-Tia Dalma hoofd naast hem ligt en word ineens stil.

Celia en Free hebben ook de blos op Jacks wangen gezien (die absoluut niet van de rum afkomstig kon zijn) en beginnen vrolijk te zingen:

_'Tia and Jack, Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G'_

Tia begon te giechelen en werd rood, Jack ook, Tia besluit dat ze gesprekje onder 2 hoofden willen, en stuurt Free en Celia weg. Free en Celia sputteren tegen, omdat ze eindelijk wel eens romantische scene willen zien. Maar voor ze het weten zijn ze alweer weggeslingerd door de ruimte en landen alweer op harde vloer, ditmaal voor de neus van niemand minder dan Norry!

Celia, die de gedachten van Norry kon zien (lang leven Occlumentie...zolang het niet op jouw gebruikt word) was absoluut neit van plan om aan een touwtje te gaan bengelen. Dus nam ze Free bij haar pols en sleurde haar mee naar het haardvuur, om terug te verschijnen in Vilders kantoortje.

Jammer genoeg verscheen Norry vlak achter hen, en achtervolgde hen door het hele kasteel, met daarachter en kwade Vilder. Free en Celia gilden iets over '_Heyo_ _Captain Jack!'_, Norry gilde iets _over 'Afspraak met de Galg!'_ Waarop Free en Celia teruggilden: _'Geen tijd!'_ en Vilder gilde iets over _'moddersporen, pas gedweild!'_

Fred en George kwamen net de hoek om, en zagen de vier lopen. Ze besloten dat het leuk was en liepen mee, achter Vilder aan. Fred en George gilden iets over _'afgenomen snoepgoed'_ en Celia en Free waren er heilig van overtuigd dat het snoepgoed uit de Spijbelsmuldozen kwam.

Vilder leek door te hebben dat Fred en George achter hem liepen en draaiden zich vliegensvlug om. Fred en George verstijfden, grijnsden toen ze Free en Celia zagen, liepen op de meisjes af en trokken ze mee. Vilder en Norry liepen er achter, nu hand in hand. Celia en Free haalden even hun schouders op en lieten zich door Fred en George meesleuren naar De Kamer Van Hoge Nood.

De kamer van de Hoge Nood zag er nogal romantisch uit, maar very Piraty tegelijk. Er stond een reusachtig zwembad en Celia en Free besloten dat het zwemmen weer was aangeslagen.

Dus stormden ze op het zwembad af en vlogen er met een bommetje in. Fred en George kwamen even later, na zich te hebben omgekleed. (Ja, Free en Celia hebben in bikini door de gangen van Zweinstein als een gek met een fles rum in hun handen rondgelopen, nou en?) en begonnen vrolijk te spatteren.

Ineens verscheen het orkest dat in _Pirates of the Caribbean 1: the Curse of the Black Pearl,_ op de Norry-promotie had gespeeld, en begon te spelen. Fred en George nodigden Free en

Celia uit om te dansen. Net toen ze in de stemming waren, kwamen Norry en Vilder binnen, die, toen ze de muziek hoorden, vrolijk Schots begonnen te dansen. Professor Anderling speelde op de doedelzak. Fred vroeg wie dit in godsnaam gewenst had, en Norry werd rood.

Celia en Free kijken verafschuwd naar Vilder, Anderling en Norry. Dan slepen ze Fred en George terug mee naar buiten en, zodra ze uit de kamer waren, veranderde die in een bezemkast (op aanvraag van Fred en George.) Wat er in die bezemkast allemaal gebeurde, wouden de twee meisjes en de twee jongens dus absoluut niet weten, en liepen op een hazenloopje naar het beeld waarachter de weg naar Zacharinus leidde.

In Zacharinus zagen ze jonge Sirius, die versierd werd door Charlotte! Free, Celia, Fred en George werden beetje misselijk bij de aanblik, en besloten om hem te redden Fred en George leidden Charlotte af door instant suistergruis in haar ogen te gooien en Free en Celia trokken Sirius naar buiten, met gevolgd door Fred en George, gevolg door (hoe kwamen die er zo snel) Norry en Beckett

(Celia: hey, die zat niet s in het verhaal!)

(Free: haalt schouders op Nu dus wel)

Celia zuchtte. 'fijn.' Toen zag ze de dolk, het zwaard en het touwtje in de handen van Beckett en Norry liggen, en ze besloot dat het tijd was om te rennen.

Dus liepen ze weer door, Celia en Free voorop, gevolgd door Fred en George, die Sirius meesleurden die er niets meer van begreep, en alle vijf keken ze om de zoveel tijd angstig om hun schouder naar de twee creeps.

Toen kwam Jack uit de lucht vallen met the Elder Wand in zijn handen.

Jack vroeg zich af wat hij in godsnaam met stokje moest, en gooide het naar Sirius, die het opving en per ongeluk Charlotte, die net uit de winkel kwam, onder het roet, raakte met de _tarantallegra-spreuk_ en ervoor zorgde dat ze tegen Beckett viel, die dat blijkbaar niet zo leuk vond.

Jack, die gezien had dat er touw uit het stokje kwam, wou the Elder Wand terug afnemen, maar Sirius liet dat niet toe. Plots verscheen Harry ten tonelen, die van niets afwist. Sirius begon tegen hem te praten, in de overtuiging dat het James was. 'Euhm, sorry, verkeerd verhaal,' en Harry Verdwijnselde weer.

Jack, die het Verdwijnselen had gezien, wou dat ook kunnen, en begon, zodra het niet wou lukken, te huilen als een klein baby'tje.

Celia en Free hadden medelijden met baby-Jack, en besloten om ermee naar de drie bezemstelen te gaan en rum te drinken Jack vrolijkte weer wat op toen j aan rum dacht, maar zijn grijns verdween toen bleek dat niet madame Rosmerta, maar Scarlett achter de bar stond.

Scarlett glimlachte, liep naar Jack, en kuste hem op beide wangen 'Proficiat Jack, je bent vader geworden, van dochterIk wist wel dat je terug zou komen!'

Jack keek Scarlett niet-begrijpend aan. 'Vader? Where the fuck are you talking about?'

Scarlett wees naar het wiegje, waar een baby-Ginny vredig lach te slapen.

Jack begon te gillen, net als Fred en George, en Celia en Free. Jack omdat hij vader was (God, doe mij dit niet aan, ik smeek u!), Fred en George omdat ze er heilig van overtuigd waren dat Ginny hun zusje was en ze niet Jack als vader wouden. (Met een vader kan je geen fun hebben, met vrienden wel. Dus, we houden Jack als vriend, zo duidelijk als wat!) en Celia en Free omdat de rum op was. (Why is the rum always gone? But, really, ALWAYS?! Snik, snik,)

Scarlett dacht dat Jack gilde uit vreugde, en vloog hem om de hals. Jack leek dit wel fijn te vinden, maar toen baby ginny begon te gillen, hielde iedereen zijn oren dicht. Nadat Scarlett Ginny, Fred en George had getroost, besloot Jack om op te stappen. Maar voor hij de deur uit kon lopen hield Scarlett hem tegen, omdat hij mee voor de baby moest zorgen.

Celia en Free, die geen zin hadden om bij deze vreemde familie te blijven, besloten er tussen uit te sneaken. Dus gooiden ze de onzichtbaarheids mantel die ze van Harry hadden gejat (excuseer, geleend.) om zich heen. Pirate after all, savvy? Ze dwaalden eerst in Zweinsveld nog wat rond, maar eigenlijk wouden ze meer rum. Dus gingen ze terug naar de kamer van de Hoge Nood, die er precies hetzelfde uitzag toen ze daarnet binnenkwamen, alleen was het zwembad nu gevuld met RUM!

,Net toen ze in het zwembad zaten, stormden Fred en George en Jack binnen, die, toen ze het rum-zwembad zagen, er mee in sprongen. Na een halfuurtje was het leeg. Daardoor vielen ze in een diepe slaap. Na een hoop vreemde dromen over barbies en Gibbs, werden ze wakker, en ze waren op de Pearl! Jack gilde en liep naar zijn stuur om te zeggen hoeveel hij haar gemist had, en Fred maakte een 'Is hij gek?' gebaar. Free en Celia maakten een: 'Inderdaad-maar-hij-is-wel-leuk' gebaar.

Fred en George keken elkaar aan en haalden verveeld en ongeïnteresseerd hun schouders op. Ze begonnen met hun vieren een spelletje knalpoker, en Gibbs kwam na even meedoen, net als Marty. (tot ieders opluchting hadden ze geen barbiepakjes aan.) Jack begon na een tijdje kwaad te worden: dat geknal en vuurwerk was slecht voor de Pearl.

Dus besloten Fred en George, zo vriendelijk als ze zijn, dat de Pearl wel een extra boost kon gebruiken.

Daarom maakten ze hun boembox voor beginners en de exploffers deluxe aan het prachtige schip, en zagen in hun reuze vaart nog net voldemort langsvliegen in een barbiepakje. Alle zes maakten een 'Okay-hij-is-echt-de-mafste-persoon-ooit' gebaar. En ze knikten allemaal doodserieus, tot ze zich omdraaiden en Jack met Barbie Voldi zagen praten over 'Seaturtles' en 'human hair from my back.' Hun monden vielen open en ze staarden naar dit vreemde tafereel tot Voldi met een Sri Sumbashjee stemmetje vroeg wat er was. Toen barstten ze allemaal in lachen uit.

Na zich suf te hebben gelachen vielen ze allemaal in een diepe slaap. De volgende ochtend werd Celia wakker met het besef dat het allemaal slechts een droom was. Ze zag nog net een roze stipje wegvliegen, en ze draaide zich om. Na een heerlijke zoen van George te hebben ontvangen viel ze weer in slaap, met haar hoofd op zijn borstkas.  
And, still, life can be great.

* * *

**Zie je daar dat leuke grijsachtige knopje, daar? wel, als je daar op drukt kan je mensen héél blij maken. Gun je ons dat? nadat wij onze gekheid weer met jullie hebben gedeeld? Please?**


End file.
